Poké Rangers in Space
Poké Rangers in Space is the fourth installment of the Poké Rangers: Hoenn series. Blazin' Saddles said that compared to MMPR, PROO, or PRT, PRiS has been his one of the top four favorites to write. This marks the sixth season of the series, and it will be the longest season out of all of the seasons. Yes, MMPR Season 1 and 2 had 45, MMPR Season 3 had 40 PROO had 50 and PRT had 50, but PRiS will have 52 chapters. Computer viruses, family, and space are what consists of this whole season. Concepts based on this series are Power Rangers in Space ''and ''Denji Sentai Megaranger. ''This series was basically Blazin' Saddles "savior" to saving the Hoenn Rangers series. Plot Tara, Darren, and Angela arrive at Littleroot Town, where they meet a trainer named Felix Jefferson and another trainer named Ray Hoover. Together, the five trainers meet a couple of soldiers from a computer virus. They were then sent to Mossdeep Space Center, where they meet Professor Shinya. They were given morphers to defeat the powerful Computer Virus: the Neji Virus. Rangers *'Felix Jefferson: Omnipotent Warrior- Red Space Ranger''' *'Darren Hitchcock: Strategist Warrior- Black Space Ranger' *'Ray Hoover: Dimension Warrior- Blue Space Ranger' *'Angela Keeney: Analytic Warrior- Yellow Space Ranger' *'Tara Marie Chaiera: Command Warrior- Pink Space Ranger' *'Claese Flora: Prototype Warrior- Silver Space Ranger' Neji Virus *'Emperor Nejirous '(1-43) He lies in a tube in the network. He literally yells if his monsters have been destroyed. Master Stryker uses Nejirous's lifesource to create the Psycho Rangers. When the Psycho Rangers died, so did Nejirous. *'Master Stryker' He is considered to be an expert scientist. Also known as Felix's little brother, Jou Jefferson. He always toyed with his experiments. However, after Chapter 31, he wanted to become fully in charge. So, he developed plots to kill Nejirous and Machdrap, which both worked. He became Jou when he consumed the heart of Nejirous and killed Felix's brother. He gets destroyed along with the Mega Voyager at the season finale. *'Aquafina '(1-50) Aquafina was considered to be a strategist. She had a rivalry with Angela Keeney every time she had a good and ongoing plan. She would often carry her bow and arrows as her weapon to defend herself from the rangers. During Chapter 50, she saved Cyber D by nearly killing herself. Felix realizes that she was Joanne Jefferson. 'However, Aquafina left Joanne's mind and body when Felix went to attack. *'Cyber D '''(1-8, 13-50) The warrior of the virus. He wanted to take the rangers on one by one. He was mostly all armor based on Diagla. He faced Felix and the rangers in Chapter 8, being destroyed for the first time. However, the second time he was upgraded in Chapter 13 and he was really strong and powerful. He was cunning and clever. But, putting him and Machdrap together wouldn't be a good thing. In Chapter 30, they became '''Cyberdrap. After Machdrap dies, Cyber D obtained metallic plating for his wounds. However, he becomes Ultimate Cyber D in Chapter 50, destroying PNET's base of operations. He was destroyed by Felix Jefferson. *'Infectoid: '''Infectoid was known as the monster infector. He would bite the dead monsters and then make them grow using his virus blood that was inside. He was destroyed along with Master Stryker in the season finale... supposedly. *'Machdrap (19-32) *'''The Psycho Rangers Episodes Category:Poké Rangers Series Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Seasons